Demigod Days
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: Sequel multi-chapter to Capture the Flag With the Cullens. Summary inside.
1. Goodbye Forks!

Title: Demigod Days, Chapter One

Pairing: Percy x Bella

Status: In progress

Summary: When Edward leaves a not-so-sad Bella, she returns to the only home she's ever known, Camp Half-Blood. But she returns to her best friends, and finds he's in love with someone else! Is she going to jump up her game? I don't own Twilight, nor Percy Jackson. I do own Bella's new kick-ass attitude and her kick-ass weapons!

* * *

><p><em>"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking. Not on my oncoming depression, however. It was my impending happiness. Freedom was on its way.<em>

_"Well"- he hesitated for a short second- "I won't forget. But my Kind, we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes. I mentally smirked._

_He took a tep away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." We? What does he mean? _

_The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond noticing anything. Who would, beyond their haze of happiness?_

_"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me- the words made no sound- but he seemed to understand. Of course. Why would they stay, for a supposedly fragile human such as I? But they didn't know the truth. I was never fragile. Not even as a baby._

_He shook his head slowly, always watching my face._

_"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." I was thankful; it was a goodbye I would be thankful for, but not sad. I would be free of him, that possessive jerk._

_"Alice is gone?" My voice is blank with faked disbelief. It's actually relief. No more Bella the Barbie. From now on, it would be Bella the Demigod._

_It was a well-kept secret. I should've felt guilty. The vampires willingly gave up their secret, but I would not. Rosalie was right not to trust me. _

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." Better for me? Hell yes. No attachment._

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I grinned. What a wonderful memory. I stretched and rolled over in my comfy bed. It was a few days before I was due at Camp anyway. Should I introduce myself? I guess so.<p>

I am Isabella Marie Dywer, or Swan, while I'm with my mortal father. And I am a kick-ass demigod, best friend to Percy Jackson, Son of the Sea God and the Chosen One. Daughter of Renee Dywer and Apollo, the God of Truth, Music and Medicine.

You'd think being the daughter of the god of truth makes me truthful, but you'd be wrong. I really don't give a shit about the truth. Much.

Although I'm in direct violation of everything my father represents, I still love him to bits. I'm not like that bastard Luke. We all knew that gods couldn't interfere with our lives. It just wasn't fair. But don't get me wrong. I love my mortal father too. Charlie Swan is good father, though not as good as Apollo as a dad.

He even gave me a kick-ass pair of bow and arrows, that turn into a charm necklace. Tug on it, and say hi to my awesome- sauce weapon. He called it Ταχύτητα του φωτός, or Speed of Light in English.

Enough with the inner monologue. I have to get up and pack, say goodbye to everybody in Forks, and prepare for my long and perilous journey to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p>Jacob frowned at me. I tried to smile innocently. He frowned deeper. Damn, it didn't work.<p>

"Why?" he demanded. "Why would you move to godforsaken New York? Who do you even know there? Are you chasing down those blo- Cullens?" he fired questions at me. I shook my head.

"Nope. Over him. And this is something I gotta do, Jake. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow."

* * *

><p>I had my luggage sent over to Camp, while I traveled on foot. Rather on a plane, or on a train. I'd just get every mortal there killed. My weapons were always on my hand. I was ready for any monster that came my way.<p>

Well, I shouldn't have said that. I mean come on! IT JINXED ME.

So here I am, on the way to Camp. While being chased by an enormous, and I mean ENORMOUS hellhound. Demigod or not, my luck sucks.

I twisted my torso halfway around, and notched an arrow made of Celestial Bronze, aiming at its heart. I've had worse, but I'm afraid of hitting a wall. I stopped and faced him headfirst, letting the arrow fly.

It was pretty beautiful. The arrow gleaming as the sliced through the air and hit the broad chest of the hellhound. I must be turning soft on me, because while I was thinking about the arrow, and whatnot, the hellhound still hadn't disintegrated. Damn.

So I ran around it, hitting just about every spot I could. It finally exploded into golden dust when I hit its nape. Exhausted, I crawled to a tree. Running around and chasing a hellhound is hard, hard work.

* * *

><p><em>Alice's POV<em>

_Vision:_

_Long, flowing brown locks. Dancing in the wind. I reveled in the familiarity. It reminded me of Bella's hair. There was a strange sepia tint to my vision, and it had slowed quite dramatically._

_And the girl with the flowing brown hair was Bella. She bounced around, a rucksack slipping from her fingers. And there was a monster, a horrible monster in front of her. She muttered a curse. "Shit," she hissed._

_The monster lunged at her and she ran. I screamed and tried to escape the horrifying vision. But it had sucked me in, and I saw Bella about to be mauled._

_End of Vision_

_Jasper shook me. "Ally, what's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. "Oh, Bella," I moaned._


	2. Back Home to Camp

**A/N: Sorry if it took so long! I completely forgot about this! So sorry. ^_^ And I'm sorry if it sucks. It's because I** **don't have a beta. Beta me?**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV:<strong>

Well this was interesting. I staggered tiredly as I clambered up the grassy hill. On any other day, I'd be fit as a fiddle. But nooo. This hellhound just had to go and drain me and my stamina. Then on the way to New York, some dude attempted to kill me with a fork. Seriously.

_Flashback:_

_I admit it. I need a rest. I scanned the city, looking for a place to blend and rest, maybe eat as well. I spotted a humongous golden arch. McDonalds! I was incredibly delighted. Greasy delicious fast food! _

_Thank gods I didn't carry much. I had my luggage and extra shit lugged off to camp ahead of me to warn Chiron of my imminent arrival. I only carried a rucksack with demigod supplies and mortal supplies. I took out my wallet with dollars and slipped into a line._

_Funnily enough, I don't think the cashier has never seen a girl order so much, but seem to be alone. "G-g-good day, ma'am," she stammered, shakily handing me my two trays laden with greasy food heaven. Mmm._

_I grinned wolfishly at her. "Thanks, sweetie," I said sweetly and I waltzed away, looking for an empty table._

_As I scouted for a table, I passed this snooty-looking kid who was glaring daggers at me. I took one glance at his clothes and snorted. From his clothes alone, he looked like a Gary Stu._

_Wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and slacks? Indeed._

_I noticed how he gripped his fork tighter as I passed and plonked my trays down on the table in front of him. U mad, bro?_

_Well, he did look angry. I had to hand him that. I surreptitiously watched him as I unwrapped my burger._

_Uh-oh. Why is he grinning? "I hate people like your kind," he hissed, and with a perfect smile, he aimed his fork at me and stabbed it in my direction._

_Yikes! Flying fork! Duck! My head shot_ down_ and it hit the woman behind me. "Ow! Bitch!" she cursed. "Lady! It's his fault!" I pointed at him. Then I shoved my food into my rucksack and ran for it._

_End Of Flashback_

I'm seriously hating my luck right now. But anyway, Camp was a few feet away, and I don't think I can make it. But I'm not gonna be a wuss. Of course, I'm gonna do everything in my power to enter camp, at the very least conscious.

"Baaaah!" A surprised bleat made me look up. I thought I'd faint with relief. "Grover," I rasped. "Thank gods! Haul me up to camp, will ya?" He dropped his reed pipes and hefted me up in my arms. "Still light eh, Bells?" he grinned. I simply grunted. "Just bring me up to camp, Goat Boy." He snorted. "Well you're certainly a bucket of sunshine!" I laughed raspily. "I never was. Jog your memory." He laughed as well. "Yeah, but you were fun." I protested weakly, "I am! But I'm injured, dammnit! Don't expect me to pull a bunny out of a hat!" He bleated. "Hey! Bunnies are extremely claustrophobic, you know!" I sighed. "Just put me in the damn infirmary."

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV:<strong>

Grover ran around the camp in a haze of happiness after dropping off an incoherent and injured Bella at the infirmary. He was looking for Percy, but before he could reach to him, Annabeth stopped him. "Hey, Grover," she greeted him. "What's wrong? Are you looking for Percy?"

Grover blanched as he realized that Bella was sure to hate Annabeth, because Annabeth was a potential rival in love for Percy. Everyone knew Bella had never really gotten over him.

"Um, nothing really," he said in a high-pitched voice. Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?" she asked as she twirled her dagger around threateningly. "Nothing!' His voice rose even higher. He silently cursed his voice as he backed away slowly. "Just some guy stuff! Byeeeee!"

He had never ran off so damn fast. And as he ran frantically, he crashed into someone. "Grover!" Percy's concerned voice shook him off his dizziness. "PerrrrcY!" he bleated thankfully. "I have good news!" Percy looked at him suspiciously. "And that would be..." he started cautiously. "Bella's back from her quest!" Grover lowered his voice dramatically, staring at Percy intently as he slowly processed it.

"Well that's great! Where is she?" Percy's words crashed with one another in their excitement. Grover swallowed. Here was the tricky part. "Um... she is... uh... intheinfirmarybecauseshe'sinjured!" Grover blabbed. And ran.

He ignored Percy's shouts for him to return. He had to tell other campers, right?

* * *

><p>Please read and review! I wonder who's the dude who tried to stab Bella with a fork?<p> 


	3. Percy

**A/N: Look, I'm updating again :D Anything you'd like suggest? Or say about my story? Reviews, constructive criticisms and flames are accepted. So here's Chapter 3 of Demigod Days!**

**And oh yeah, I do not own PJTO, nor Twilight, but I own fork dude and Bella's awesome sauce weapons and attitude!**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV:<p>

I woke up to a glorious haze of sunlight. Hey, I can be a poet every once in a while. I am a daughter of Apollo. But anyway, sunlight streamed easily through the open windows of the infirmary, and I caught sight of a pair of jaw-dropping sea-green eyes.

"Percy!" I cried joyously and jumped my good ol' best friend. "Bella!" he laughed. "How long has it been, huh?" he teased as I casually locked my legs around his waist and my arms tight around his neck.

Now wait. Before you think that we're lovey dovey and all that, let me tell you this is normal for me and Percy. We really don't have boundaries. We sleep in the same bed (sometimes) and I occasionally wear his clothes when I can't find mine.

"And I thought you were supposed to be injured," he grinned at me. I laughed. "Nothing can hold me down long enough to kill me, Perce." I told him smugly. He laughed and swung me around, maybe forgetting we were in a cabin full of sick and injured people. I grabbed my customary glass of nectar and plate of ambrosia and we hightailed out of there, amidst the "Hey!"s and the protests of my half-brothers and sisters.

"It's so freaking great to be homee!" I whooped and howled as I ran around, barefoot. Percy laughed and chased after me, telling me that I had to be careful. "You're sill recuperating!" He shouted laughingly after me. "Try and catch me then!" I shrieked and leapt off.

And by then, Grover must've informed the whole camp of my arrival. "Beckendorf!" I high-fived the tall, burly Hephaestus kid and sped off. Though, when I was with the Cullens, I normally would've worn my magic-restraining bracelet, and one of its after-effects was clumsiness. Here at camp, I was freer than the wind, and I cursed worse than a trucker. (A/N: Idk what those dudes are called, so bear with me. ^_^)

"Clarisse!" I boomed and dodged her customary jab with her electric spear. "I'll beat you up later, bitchette!" she called after me. I laughed and continued on. It was easy to forget how Percy was still after me, but somehow, in the one year we were seperated, he had gotten stronger and faster.

He hit me hard. Literally. He tackled me with the force of a footballer, and we went sprawling down on cool grass. "I missed you," I said and hugged him hard.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

It was easy to forget how much I missed Bella. Sure, I hadn't really thought about her, with Kronos and all the Titans threatening to destroy the world and all. But whatever happened the past year, it was like she never left.

Physically, nothing changed much. She still had that long, spiraling brown curls that she refused to cut, and her chocolate eyes still sparkled with her craziness and energy. And I was pretty sure she was still that bat-shit crazy girl I had met on my first day of camp.

_Flashback:_

_Me? A demigod? Are you serious? I could barely shoot a ball through a hoop without messing it up, how much more with killing monsters?_

_I walked around in a haze. Thankfully, that girl Annabeth didn't seem to be around. So was Grover. Well, I needed time to adjust to the fact that my best friend had hooves and furry legs._

_I headed out to the archery field, where a couple of the Apollo kids were practicing. One of them shot a moving target straight to the heart and their counselor praised her. "Great job, Bella!" he exclaimed._

_She turned around and I felt like I was drowning in chocolate. Chocolate eyes, chocolate hair... "Oh look, the new kid!" she exclaimed and ran over to me. Not really knowing why, but I blushed. "Hey, I'm Bella Dwyer or Swan or whatever. I'm 12 and I'm a child of Apollo, the god of archery, poetry and music! What's your name? Who's your godly parent? How old are you?" She talked so quickly, I knew I didn't have a chance of a normal conversation with her._

_"Uh, let me see. I'm Percy Jackson. Uh, I'm 12 and I don't know who my godly parent is," I said carefully. She laughed, not in that mean you're-so-stupid-way, but like she wanted to laugh with me. "Are you nervous?" she teased. "Well, kinda." I admitted sheepishly. She brightened up further. "Well don't be! Everyone's so friendly here, I'm sure you're fine!" She flashed a big smile at me and dropped her bow and arrows. Suddenly, the chain on her neck had a charm, a bow and arrow. "W-w-what the..." I stammered and pointed her necklace. She laughed and took my hand. "Don't worry. It's supposed to do that! Now come on! Let me show you around!" She tugged me away. I could hear her counselor protesting that she wasn't done. But she ignored him and showed me around._

_And she was my first, real, demigod friend._

* * *

><p>We grew to be instant friends, and I knew she didn't like Annabeth much. She said Annabeth monopolized too much of my time, whatever that meant. But I was still hoping they'd be friends. It was hard enough to be friends with both of them. It was even harder during Capture the Flag when they were on opposing teams, and I had to choose which team to side with.<p>

But Bella had to be sent away on a long-term quest. Indirectly, I caused it. I asked Chiron about other monsters and if they sided with us, or with Kronos. He said he would have a camper check it out, and the oracle spewed a creepy prophecy about hands of ice and golden eyes. Bella volunteered and was accepted. I kept on thinking it was just because she needed excitement, but something told me she didn't want to see me and Annabeth together all of the time.

"Hey! Waterlogged! Wakey wakey!" Hands waved across my face and I snapped out of my memories. Man, I need to quit doing that. "Huh?" I asked. She tugged on my hand. "Come on, I still have to report to Chiron about my quest." That woke me up. "Oh yeah, how was that?" I asked her, easily intertwining our fingers together. We touched a lot, and that made the Aphrodite kids freak out about love and stuff, but we both insisted it was nothing. After all, we were just best friends with a touch of intimacy, as Bella once told me.


	4. Bella Tells A Story

Bella Tells A Story

Bella's POV:

I impatiently tugged on Percy's arm, wanting to go the Big House and talk to Chiron. He stood up, and dusted the grass blades from his jeans. I followed his examples, patting down my frayed jean shorts and camp shirt. To my surprise, he plucked a grass blade from my hair and tousled it. "So," I started as I looped my arm around his and walked to the Big House. "How was camp when I was gone?" He shrugged. "How should I know? I was on a quest too."As he said it, he unconsciously touched his hair. When it moved, I saw a streak of gray. Alarm bells flashed in my head.

"What have you been doing?" I asked, stopping and turning to him, hands on my hips. "Alright, alright. I was on a quest… to find Artemis," he said briefly, not looking me in the eye. I frowned. He never ever looked away from me. "What happened?" I demanded. He sat back down again on the grass with a sheepish expression. I sat down beside him and listened intently.

After an incredibly long story, my jaw was slack. "Holy fuck, Jackson!" I said, surprised. "First of all, I didn't think you'd be that desperate to get a quest, but still! And why the holy fucking hell did you even carry Atlas' age-old burden? Don't be a goddamned hero!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders.

"Well, I'm sorry," he drawled. "But I have to protect my friends. At any cost." I shook my head. "Even on your dying day?" He nodded. "Always." I sighed. "Dumbass."

He laughed and stood up again. "Bells, you sure know how to cheer a guy up, don't you?" he teased. I shot him a smug look. "It's a talent," I joked as I stood up and led the way to the Big House.

We walked there in companionable silence. It had always been that way with Percy. Nice and comfortable. With a dash of intimacy and fun. I enjoyed every moment I spent with my best friend, and damn it, I admit, I had an eensy-weensy crush on him when we were like, twelve. But that was a long time ago. I've matured.

"RACE YOU THERE!" I yelled and sped up. He ran too. As he was gaining on me, I pushed him away. "Hey! No fair!" he complained. "And so?" I challenged. "I didn't say it had to be fair!" He harrumphed. "This is why I hate you," he called after me. I laughed. "Oh, Perce, your declaration of love brings me to tears."

I stopped at the door, and Percy all but crashed into me. We toppled in the foyer, and I looked up to hooves. I stood up quickly. "Chiron! My centaur!" I greeted, slapping him a high-five. He chuckled dryly. "Well, it seems that a year away from camp hasn't changed you one bit," he commented as he showed me in the parlor.

"Oh Chiron, I've grown so much," I told him half-seriously. "I mean, a half-inch! Definite improvement!" I laughed as Percy patted my head. "Half-inch or not, you'll always be small," he joked. "I'll shoot a few arrows at you later," I told him cheerfully.

We all sat down and I faced them to tell them about my quest…

"So when Chiron sent me to scout for monsters, and if they sided with Kronos, I stopped by at Washington first. I visited my foster father, Charlie moment I stepped out of the car, I noticed the place faintly smelled of cold ones. So I decided to stay.

"The first day was hellish. Charlie bought me a car because he thought I was staying. Coincedentally, I was. Then Charlie warned me to never go in the woods at night. It was dangerous, he said. I felt guilty that I never told him I was a demigod, but I couldn't tell him! I couldn't bring him in this kind of world. He'd faint on the spot.

"That night, I went out to the forest to train, and scope Forks for any other monsters. A scent led me to La Push, the reservation. It smelled like, uh, how do I describe this? Like dog and wolf. Yeah, like that. So I left the rez quickly, because I didn't want to attract attention. I hunted around some more, but it seemed like the cold ones and the wolves were the only monsters here.

"The next day at school was embarassing. My magic-cloaking bracelet was making me clumsy, and I couldn't stand it. So there I was, looking like the greatest dork in the history of time, until the Cullens came. I was sitting at a lunch table with a group of people, and the person beside me, Jessica, nudged me.

"First was Rosalie Hale, and beautiful as fuck. Unfortunately, she was also cold as fuck. Figuratively and literally. She had long, shiny blonde hair, and scary golden eyes. She had the figure of the model, and she acted like one too.

"Next was her boy toy, Emmett Cullen. He was brawny, in the very sense of the word. As in, 'holy fuck, this dude's huge!' He could slam you lightly into a seqouia and tree would fall. I swear, he's the strongest, but not the smartest of the bunch. Youknow, I like him. He's headbuttingly impulsive. We could've had fun together if he knew me for who I really am.

"Next was Alice Cullen. She was the smallest of the bunch, and decidedly the most fashion-crazy. She badgered me most of the time to wear better clothes. I bluntly told her to fuck off. In polite terms of course. She was small, with spiky black hair and graceful movements. She reminded me of a small, tufty kitten. She could also see the future.

"Next was Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend. He was quiet, but he was the latest to join the 'family'. He could manipulate emotions, which was unfuckin-fair to me. But still, he had this constant look around him, like this sad-angry clown. Did I mention he tried to suck me dry during my birthday? Yeah.

"And last and in my opinion, the very least, Edward Cullen. He had the weirdest hair color. Rusty brown? Bronze-ish? But anyway. He always looked like some brooding, 'oh, I'm so deep' douche bag. He became my boyfriend, and he stupidly revealed everything. He could read minds too, but not mine. Maybe because I'm a demigod.

"Their coven leader, Carlisle Cullen, ironically is a doctor and life-saver. Blood doesn't affect him. He's a peace-maker and nice and all, but he's such a Gary Stu. He doesn't have a gift, though.

"Last is nice little Esme, Carlisle's wife who couldn't hurt a fly expect to drain animals dry. She's like this protective, nice mother, you wouldn't mind having. No talent.

"Te cold ones nor the wolves know a thing about Kronos. We are in no danger unless different cold ones, red-eyed, are persuaded to take the Lord of Time's side. Red-eyed cold ones drink human blood, so beware. Cold ones usually have cold skin and inhuman beauty with weird eyes. They're also perceptive, so if they're in New York, we're in danger. Chiron, later, issue a warning: If any cold ones are found in New York, they must be led away. We can't have them discovering camp."

I finished my speech and took a sip of Coke that was in my rucksack. Chiron frowned at my drink, but he nodded. "I'm afraid you are right, Bella. We can't risk discovery of the camp. I will call for a counselors meeting later," he decided. I glanced at Pecy, who was slowly taking it all in. "What's wrong?" Iasked.

"This Edward dude," he said, forehead scrunched up. "Obsessed," I agreed. "He believes I love him." Percy shot me a speculative glance. "Do you?" I laughed loudly. "Perce, chill. I don't like sparkly cold ones. And anyway, didn't I promise you I'dbe good?" I nudged him, willing him to smile. He grudginly smiled at me.

"You were jealous," I remarked as we left the Big House. "I was not!" he denied. "It's okay to admit it Perce. I know you love me," I joked and casually flung an arm around him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around me too.


End file.
